


Before the Conclave

by emmaharellan



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaharellan/pseuds/emmaharellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of Drabbles for my Lavellan as she grows up; up until the conclave. I will also be posting these to my tumblr (same name), though the first two are already posted there. Just wanted to flesh out the "major" events of my Lavellan's past.</p><p>And so many thanks to FenxShiral for the Elvhen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 9:8 Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Just a collection of my "notes" from Maerielle "Fena" Lavellan.

It was the thirteenth of Harvestmere (the Trickster’s month,the Dalish called it) that she was born, in 9:8 Dragon, just outside Sahrnia. The little hair she had was a light copper, skin a darker tone like her father’s, and golden eyes like her mother’s. She was small, and her parents worried the cold of the winter months would take her away from them, as it had so many other lost children of the clan.

But she was strong, like her father, with an even stronger will. She made that known when she cried in the night those first few months. The clan worried she would catch the scent of the Dread Wolf, being born in his month, but perhaps it was her strong will that kept him from taking her that first winter. Her father would call her his “da’fen” in the privacy of their Aravel.

Little wolf. Playful. After all, how else do wolves learn but by playing?

Maerielle was smart, like her parents. Eager to learn. She watched everything, listened to everyone. She spoke her first word at nine months. “Baba!” She had said. Father. In front of the Keeper, no less.

“She will be one to watch.” The Keeper said, “Willful. A leader by nature.”

That worried the young parents. Leaders had a tendency to catch the Wolf’s scent, more than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Note on name to self: Fena: Conjugation (with artistic license" of "Fen" (wolf) and Ena (to appear, to emerge, /to be like/) - "Wolf-like"  
> Maerielle is likely the Orlesian form of "Merrill," considering her place of birth in Orlais.
> 
> Elvhen translations:
> 
> da’fen: Little wolf
> 
> Babae/Baba: Father — credit to FenxShiral for this one. I have no idea on how to thank you for the work you do with Elvhen.


	2. 9:14 Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on tumblr.

Maerielle was five when her sister was born. That was when the protective side of her started to show.

It was rare for a couple to have more than one child together, and her sister’s birth had left her mother weaker than normal. The clan had taken notice. “That family will draw the wolf to us! Two children, and the oldest with the eyes of a wolf! It’s never happened before.”

“Shut up!” The five year old yelled to the hunter. “It’s not Maeren’s fault! Or Mama's!”

The hunter looked to the five year old, tattoos fresh on his face. His eyes narrowed. “No, it’s yours, Fen’len’alas. Why the Keeper chose to-!” He cried out in pain as a piece of wood hit him in a most uncomfortable area.

Her father had heard the exchange. “You would do well not to insult my family, da’len. We do have teeth.” He picked his daughter up, calming her struggles to attack the young hunter.

“I-I… You are right, Arlafen.” The hunter hung his head in shame. “Ir abelas, Hahren.”

They left the camp, but they dared not wander past the statue of Fen’harel the clan kept. “Da’fen, why did you attack him?”

“He said bad things about Mama and Maeren. And you! I couldn’t…” She looked to the statue of the Wolf, rubbing off the moss from the surface of the granite. “Tel’abelas, Babae.”

She expected to be in trouble, but her father only laughed, ruffling the red mess of hair on her head. “Ah, ma da’fen… Worry not. I’ll explain to the Keeper what happened to get you off the hook. I’m afraid I can’t promise anything about her mother, though.” Then they both laughed, the father bringing his daughter onto his lap.

He was proud. And she didn’t take the insult to her to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvhen translations:
> 
> Mamae: Mother
> 
> Fen’len’alas: Dirty wolf child. Not sure of the conjugation, though. :/ (
> 
> Da’len: Little child
> 
> Ir Abelas: My sorrows; I’m sorry
> 
> Hahren: elder/teacher
> 
> da’fen: little wolf
> 
> ma: my, in this case.
> 
> Tel’abelas: I’m not sorry.
> 
> Babae: Father 
> 
> Many thanks to FenxShiral --http://archiveofourown.org/users/FenxShiral/pseuds/FenxShiral


	3. 9:15 Dragon

It was the next year that her affinity for wolves started to show. Maerielle had run off from the safety of the clan to play in the wilderness. Arlafen understood, though. The rumors that Maerielle was touched by the Dread Wolf alienated her. It only made sense that she would seek companionship with the creatures of the wild. 

But it was cold, and the snow was getting heavier. Arlafen worried that his eldest would be eaten by the animals in the wilderness, but he was surprised when a Wolf mother came up to the ranger, leading him to her den.

His eyes widened slightly as he saw his wildling curled up in the middle of six wolf pups asleep. He smiled gently, looking to the wolf next to him. “Ma serannas, falon. I’ll take my da’fen home, alright? It’s much too cold out here for her, even with your da’fenen.”

The wolf seemed to nod as she walked over to the sleepers and licked the elfling’s cheek gently, rousing her from her sleep. “Mmf, not yet…” The wolf looked to the male elf expectantly.

“Da’fen… We must return home.” He took off the wolf pelt he always wore, making her sit up so he could wrap the shivering child in it. “Your mother would be furious if I left you out here. We’ll be lucky you don’t end up sick!” 

He picked the sleepy child up from the group, nodding to the mother as the father came back. Arlafen bowed his head in respect to the Alpha, as the wolf approached, carrying a string in his maw. The elf-father knelt down to take the gift the wolf offered, but was met with a low, stern growl. The wolf looked to the sleeping child in the man’s arms before looking back to the man. “For her? I understand. I’ll make sure she understands, as well.” 

The Alpha seemed to consider the man until he finally dropped the item in the man’s palm, returning to his family. The gift was a wolf tooth.

They accepted her as one of their own. Perhaps she was living up to "Fena" more than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven translations:
> 
> Ma serannas: My thanks.
> 
> Falon: guiding friend
> 
> Arlafen: home (of the) wolf/wolf-home
> 
> Fena: Fen + Ena (conjugated): Wolf-like
> 
> da'fen: Little wolf
> 
> -en: plural


	4. 9:17 Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention I have several already written? No? Whoops.
> 
> Have I also mentioned I very much miss the Ranger specialization from DAO? Well, I do.

She was seven when she first picked up a bow. But this was her first lesson with her father at eight years. That was important for her.

Her father had decided to teach her the ways he had learned. But she was excited and decided to try to hit the target they had set up for her before he finished speaking. “Maerielle, are you- What in the..?” He looked to the target, then back to her. Her first shot had hit the outermost ring. “How did you..?”

“I watched the other hunters, Babae. Plus the Keeper thought you were waiting too long. So she had me training in secret last year.”

Arlafen laughed, shaking his head. “Of course she did. Well, since you’re obviously not a beginner, let’s get you zeroed in before going to the moving targets.” And so they did, Maerielle steadily getting closer to the center of the target while her father had her adjust her stance when needed. Her father watched with pride as he felt arms wrap around him, smiling as he looked to his heart, kissing her forehead.

Maerielle knew that her mother wasn’t getting better from whatever ailed her after Maeren’s birth, but she was glad that her mother was watching this.

_Fwip!_

She grinned as the arrow hit the bull’s eye. “Mamae, Babae! Did you see?” She grinned happily, running over to her parents, hugging her mother around the waist. 

“We did, da’fen! Very well done.” She bent down to kiss her daughter’s forehead.

She giggled. “Where’s Maeren?” 

“With your uncle, da’sa.” 

“Fena always gets protective of her little sister, Vhenan, didn’t you know?” He spoke teasingly to his heart, nuzzling her neck.

Maerielle laughed, making a face to tease her parents. They were very affectionate to one another, but she was still a child. “Ewww!”

“Then go shoot more arrows, da’fen.” Her mother spoke, winking to her daughter. “If you can shoot the bull’s eye without looking, I’m sure you would even distract your father from me.”

Maerielle grinned. That would be a worthy goal. She would work at it for years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvhen Translations:
> 
> Babae: Father
> 
> Arlafen: Wolf-home
> 
> da'fen: Little wolf
> 
> Mamae: Mother
> 
> da'sa: Little one
> 
> Vhenan: (My) Heart
> 
> Ma serannas, FenXShiral
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850


End file.
